


Dave Gets High

by HazelnutofFortune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a True Story, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Kind of a vent fic, Light Angst, Weed, bad trip, brief mentions of abuse, cw for feelings of unreality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutofFortune/pseuds/HazelnutofFortune
Summary: TG: hey bro i know your boyfriend just got there and youre probably busy mackin on him and shitTG: but could you please spare some of your expertise im kind of freaking out at the moment hereTT: Is it gay shit?TG: not this time actuallyTG: its uhTG: weed stuffTT: I knew this day would come.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Jake English & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, bg dirk/jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Dave Gets High

Your name is Dave Strider. You’re 15 years old and you feel like utter shit. Your body still aches from yesterday’s strife and you’re fucking hungry too.

You eat 3 of the cookies from the container on the counter. Bro must have left them for you. He does that occasionally, and it’s always nice when you don’t have to steal shit from the 7/11 down the street. 

You sit down on your bed and text John about some random bullshit or something, but eventually you put the phone down. 

You become aware, slowly, that you’ve been lying still for a while. You start to lose track of yourself. Your limbs feel like jelly, and you are falling through space. What the fuck is going on? 

You’re drooling into your pillow, and you want to close your mouth, but you don’t. The weight pulling you downwards gets heavier. The inertia of it is going to burn you up, you’re gonna die-. 

You stop. Try to clear your head. Something is obviously, clearly, definitely fucking wrong. You’re real, you think. You need to get help. You need to ground yourself and then maybe it will go away and everything will be normal. It really feels like you’re fucking dying. 

You pick up your phone and message Rose. She’ll know what to do, right? 

turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] 

TG: rose  
TG: rose somethign is wrong  
TG: im falling through space and its so so heavy  
TT: Is this, in Egbertian terms, a ‘good-humored jape’?  
TT: I have a feeling you’re not actually falling through space and somehow messaging me simultaneously.  
TG: noooooo   
TG: rose that wasnt   
TG: what does terezi say   
TG: i didnt say that for the truth of the matter   
TG: it was a METAPHOR, rose   
TT: Dave, are you drunk?   
TG: no!   
TG: theres not even any alchol here   
TG: bro doesnt drink mostly   
TT: I suppose that’s one point he has over our dear mother, then.   
TG: whatever   
TG: im sorry i made you feel bad abt mom or whatever but i literally think i am dying   
TG: i dont want to die rose   
TG: im serious   
TT: I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help. You’re obviously panicking.   
TT: Does it feel like an emergency?  
TG: yes!  
TG: what if im going into anaphylactic shock  
TG: what if im really dying   
TG: please believe me i know this sounds like a story some fuckhead would say on facebook and then hed get roasted by the assholes on r/actuallyhappened   
TG: but everything is blurry and im fucking scared   
TT: I think you should talk to your Bro.   


Rose is right, you think. You set your phone down and stagger into the living room and say, into the darkness, “Bro.”

He’s home, for once, lying on his shitty futon. You’ve woken him up maybe once before, and you didn’t do it again after that. 

“Bro,” you say, only because you’re wobbly and your vision is doubled and you don’t want to die. 

TG: he doesnt give a shit   
TG: he told me to shut the fuck up  
TG: i dont want to go to sleep rose  
TT: Maybe you should.  
TT: I promise that if you don’t message me tomorrow, I’ll alert emergency services.  
TG: thank you  
TG: you mean so much to me rose i know we dont talk about this shit   
TT: …  
TT: The same to you.  
TG: i loveyou rose  
TT: Sleep well, Dave.  
TG: you too  


turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

You fall into an uneasy sleep, but talking to Rose made you feel better. Like something was tethering you.

You wake up feeling better, and you think for a minute that maybe you imagined it before you check your messages from last night. You step into the kitchen and eat the rest of the cookies, which are sitting on the counter the same as before. They taste a little stale, but it’s good to have some food in your belly. 

You hope nothing like last night ever happens to you again. Just turning it over in your mind makes you feel a little nauseous, and the messages you sent to Rose were pretty fucking embarrassing. You read her promise to you last night, though, and you warm up a little inside. 

turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: hey im uh  
TG: still alive  
TT: That’s good to hear.  
TG: sorry for all the stupid shit i said yesterday  
TG: i sounded all kinds of urgent but it turns out im probably okay after all because i feel pretty much fine now  
TT: Don’t apologize. Something was obviously wrong, even if you don’t know what it is yet.  
TT: You really don’t know?  
TG: no i have no idea   
TG: and it doesnt matter as long as it never happens again  


You go to throw away the package of cookies, because you’re not a goddamn animal, and- Jesus Christ. How did you not notice this before. 

TG: actually rose i know exactly what happened and its about to happen again because i’m a fucking idiot  
TT: What is it?  
TG: so my brother left these fucking cookies on the counter right  
TG: which i have now eaten all of because i guess i am just that goddamn unobservant  
TG: theyre edibles  
TG: i cant believe i thought i was dying   
TT: It’s understandable, you know.  
TT: You had no idea.  
TT: How much did you actually ingest?  
TG: uhh total last night and this morning?  
TG: the package says 5 of these fucks is 45 mg  
TG: is that a lot  
TT: You’d be better off asking Dirk than me.  
TG: id be better off humiliating myself to even more people you mean  
TT: Dave. I’m not going to tell people about this, and neither is Dirk.  
TT: You don’t actually think I’m that brutal, do you?  
TG: i dont think you want me to answer that question  
TG: but yeah youre right i should ask dirk about it  
TG: im sure he loves being treated like a weed expert by the kind of person who has a panic attack after they try it for the first time  
TT: Of course he does. Dirk loves knowing more than other people.  


So you message Dirk, because Rose is right as usual and you can feel yourself getting high again and it sucks major ass. 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TG: hey bro i know your boyfriend just got there and youre probably busy mackin on him and shit   
TG: but could you please spare some of your expertise im kind of freaking out at the moment here  
TT: Is it gay shit?  
TG: not this time actually  
TG: its uh  
TG: weed stuff  
TT: I knew this day would come.  
TT: What’s up?   
TG: so  
TG: ok promise you wont laugh or like tell anyone  
TT: These lips are sealed, bro. Not even Jake, who is currently lying beside me in post-coital bliss, will hear this.  
TT: We’ve reached as-of-yet unheard of levels of confidentiality, here.  
TT: And nobody will ever hear about them because that’s just how confidential they are.  
TG: ok jesus dude tmi with the jake stuff  
TG: no offense but i dont really feel like goofing around right now  
TG: i kind of just feel like garbage  
TT: If you want my help, you’re gonna have to tell me what happened.  
TT: Even if it’s embarrassing. Sorry, bro.  
TG: ok so  
TG: bro left these cookies on the counter right  
TG: i can see you typing and stop i know you can tell where this is going but let me finish  
TG: so i ate 3 of them last night right  
TT: Oh, Jesus.  
TG: i can practically hear you giggling in ironic glee over there shut up  
TT: I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m sympathetic.  
TG: ok i believe you  
TG: anyway i freaked out and had basically the worst time ever and it sucked etc etc  
TG: but uh  
TG: i didnt realize they were edibles until just now  
TG: and i ate 2 more like an hour ago  
TT: Wow. How much was that?  
TG: i checked the package and 5 of them is 45 mg  
TG: is that a lot  
TT: In your case, that’s way too much.  
TT: You’re probably still feeling the high from last night, too, so that’s like 7 times the normal beginner dose.  
TG: oh shit  
TT: Oh shit is probably right, yeah.  
TT: And with Bro is definitely not the right environment for you right now.  
TT: Especially not if it freaked you out before.  
TT: Jake and I are gonna come get you. We’ll be there in 15.  
TG: you dont have to do that dude  
TG: you especially dont have to make jake do that  
TT: Come off it. You know Jake doesn’t give a shit. He loves feeling like a hero.  
TT: You shouldn’t be living with that asshole in the first place.  
TG: not this again  
TG: i cant handle this conversation right now  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: Are you feeling it yet?  
TG: yeah  
TG: i hate this  
TG: everything is blurry and terrible  
TG: i feel like im about to throw up  
TT: Hang on. We’re almost there.  
TG: oh shit i should write bro a note  


You hastily scribble ‘back soon’ on the back of a receipt and tape it to the wall. It’s not like Bro will probably give a shit, but sometimes he does. Better safe than sorry. 

TT: I’m outside. 

There’s a knock on the door, and you scramble to open it. You’re glad Dirk came up instead of the other way around, because you feel wobbly on your feet. 

“Hey, dude,” Dirk says. He looks like he came in a hurry. 

“Hey,” you say pathetically. You lean against the door frame and hope you are giving off the impression of stability. 

“Let’s go,” he says and jerks his thumb behind him. He’s such a dork. 

“Uh, sure,” you say. “That is totally cool.” You shut the door behind you with careful precision. 

He snorts, and you glare at him. 

“Don’t be an asshole,” you say, and attempt to pull off your usual poker face, but a smile pulls at your lips. 

“I’m not,” he says, and you step into the elevator with grace and poise. “You’re just really fucking high, is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor dave.


End file.
